No one
by Shoujo Cosette
Summary: pre-Reborn\AU, Tsuna has had enough of the bullying, so when a demon offers a change the end all this madness, will he take it? One-shot!


**Hello, ****Shoujo-cosette here, and this is my second one-shot. With this story I mean to not upset anyone, or insult anyone, it's just something I thought up after listening to the song 'niemand( no one)' in music classes, and this is just based\inspired by that. I know that this is a touchy subject, but with this I hope that you think about the subject, and think about bullying.**

**Summary: pre-Reborn\AU, Tsuna has had enough of the bullying, so when a demon offers a change the end all this madness, will he take it? One-shot!**

**Warnings: Bullying, touchy subjects, based off song, implied bad ending.**

**Ratings: T, although it might be borderline M.**

**Disclaimer: In no kind of way do I own KHR or the song Niemand, I just used them for this story.**

**Please enjoy and please review.**

_No one asked.. And no one saw.. And no one, no one, no one said.._

_And no one felt.. No one, no one, no one heard.. No one did.._

_And no one, no one, no one liked him.._

_2 years and 7 months ago_

It was an average day for Sawada Tsunayoshi- or Tsuna for short-, just like always, he was gazing outside, looking up into the sky. He was sitting in the backside of the class, right next to the window, a place usually forgotten by not only the students, but also the teacher of their class.

Tsuna, or no good Tsuna as he usually was revered as, was wondering about a proposal a white haired demon gave him. It was a proposal to be relived from his existence, and that of his classmates. The only catch was that his soul would belong to the demon for all eternity. The boy thought of it as ridiculous, he might be called no good Tsuna, but he wasn't that stupid.

There was no way such a thing as demons could possibly exist right? It probably was just another figment of his imagination, just like all his ''friends'', _they _had said he was lying, they didn't see any of his friends, therefore they couldn't exist. His mother had said the same right? He was not mentally stable, his mother said. He should stop, ruining their appearance in the neighbourhood, she had said.

The boy started playing with the chocolate brown locks of his hair, and his big brown doe-like eyes lit up as a thought went through his mind.

Maybe if he would just remain in the background the bullying would stop right?

_7 months ago._

'Father! You're back'

The brunet stated, trying to give his father the biggest grin he could give. His father had finally came home! He didn't even gave a phone call ever since the death of his mother, but now he was back! Now they could be happy together, right? He would finally be happy right?'

He carefully tried to hide the bruises the bully's had given to him last night, it had been really rough the last two years. Not even disappearing to the background helped for the boy, it even let that kind of thing happen to his mother! She never did anything wrong, right?

'…'

His father didn't reply, and seemed to be searching for something, what it possibly could be, the Brunet didn't know. It perked his curiousness , and he started pulling the brown sleeve of his father's jacket, hoping to catch his attention this way.

'Father, are we going to be happy again? Are you going to play with me?'

The brunet asked, his eyes curiously scanning the body of his father, which was absurdly clean for his father's doing, he was a construction worker, so he usually was very dirty, his clothes that is. Maybe he got a new job? If only that made his father happy, if his father was happy then he also would be happy.

'…'

His father remained silent yet again, however this time he finally looked up to the boy, his eyes seeming annoyed by the fact that the boy was pulling his sleeves, however the boy was to dense to even notice a thing.

'Ne, Father..?'

The boy asked impatiently waiting for his father to give him a reply, for his father to hug him. But that hug wouldn't possibly ever come, it didn't ever come. The boy's eyes perked as his father's arm was rising, making its way to Tsuna's neck.

'Where is your mother's photo?'

He asked, his voice sounded hoarse. It sounded as it hadn't been used by anyone in a long time, it scared the boy a bit. But not as much as the fact that his dad threw him against the wall, both of his hands around Tsuna's small neck.

'Hie?! I..It's in the kitchen!'

'Where in the kitchen?'

'O..on the table.. whe..where mother used to cook'

The boy somehow managed to bring out, even with a lot of stuttering.

His dad released the boy from the fast grip on his small neck, his hand falling to his side, and his eyes gleaming dangerously. He slowly walked up into the kitchen, and took the photo from where he had been standing, while tears started to fall from his eyes.

'Da..dad?'

The boy accidentally said to his dad, waiting for some sort of punishment to arrive. He didn't want to make his dad mad, he wanted to make him happy! Just like how his mother had wanted. He wanted him to find happiness! Not to cry, or be mad at him.

'Leave.. Just leave this house and never come back, I don't want some as useless '

His dad said, while the proposal of the white haired demon went through his head. _I'll give you the strength to end this all, however your soul shall become mine._

_1 month ago._

'Ew.. Is that No good Tsuna?'

'He looks so dirty!'

'He hasn't been to school in ages.'

'Wasn't it because his dad stopped paying tuition? Seems fair enough, I pity the man for having such a son.'

Whispering voices could be heard as the boy scrolled through the neighbourhood, hoping to find some kind of food, or some kind of thing to eat. Even the trash of the trash can in front of the local hamburger restaurant looked delicious for the boy to munch on. He didn't care what people thought of him, he wanted food! He was hungry! But when he tried to eat from the trash can, the owner of the restaurant just shunned him away and called him useless trash! Was he really just trash, the friends he only could see didn't say so! They said that he was just fine the way he was!

'Sawada-san?'

The boy heard from behind, shocked he looked behind. Someone still called him by that name? It couldn't be right?

It turned out to be Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idols of the school he used to go to, well until he was kicked out for not paying the tuition money though. They had always been okay to him, they always had been the only one not bullying him, he was thankful for that. Otherwise he might have listened to the demon in his imagination, because some how it felt painfully real.

Yamamoto started to talk to him, asking why he didn't came to school, and what happened to him, and if those horrible rumours where true. But the boy couldn't reply, the words stick as glue in his mouth, and he just stand there, his body shivering of the fact someone was confronting him with the truth. The fact that someone talked to him without being mean to him for the first time in ages! It made him feel so scared, but somehow also so darn happy.

'It's your fault.'

Kyoko said to him, out of nowhere. She was clutching the bag in her hand and her face was hidden behind her bangs, she gritted her teeth and continued.

'Yeah, it's your fault you know! It's your fault what happened to your own mother, it's year fault that I lost my standing on the social ladder, it's year fault our class grew apart, and it's your fault that Yamamoto can't play baseball. And all because we tried to help you!'

Yamamoto's eyes darkened as Kyoko was speaking, and his (fake) smile disappeared from his mouth, he starred right at Tsuna and said.

'You don't even know what you caused Sawada-san' He sneered. 'It's all because of your shitty advice just before you left. The scared to face the truth?' He stopped speaking for a while. 'What do you have to say to this…?'

'…'

The boy remained silent, it was because he didn't know what to say to this. He caused trouble to them, they were mad at him? He was the cause of their misery?

'Let's go Kyoko-san, I can't stand him anymore.'

Yamamoto said, he pulled Kyoko's hand and they left, not uttering any word to the boy.

And yet again, the same deal went through the boy's head. _I'll give you the strength to end this all, however your soul shall become mine._

_10 minutes ago._

The boy looked at the object in his hand, and he walked into the school, knowing that this would be the end to it all, this was the end of everyone's misery, caused by him.

_5 minutes ago_

The boy walked into the classroom, which gave him weird stares by his classmates and teacher. He hid the object in his coat and smiled at them.

'What are you doing here, no-good Tsuna?'

The teacher asked him, wanting to push Tsuna out of the room, but something kept him from doing it, some kind of unknown force. He saw Yamamoto look in disgust and Kyoko looked away, not wanting for her gaze to meet Tsuna's.

Snickers were heard from the class and they laughed at him.

'Eww, he looks so dirty!'

'No good Tsuna became even more no good?'

'I didn't think it was possible.'

'I can't really remember the way he looked before though?'

'Same here.'

But they all became silent as Tsuna took the object from his jacket.

_Now._

_I never knew him… He doesn't ring a bell with me… _

_He's a stranger for me… I never saw him.._

**A\N:**

**As I said earlier, this fiction is inspired\based on a lovely Dutch song. The first couple of lines, and the last couple of lines are a translation of some of the Dutch lyrics, I advise you to check the song out, and with that I mean the music video, you don't even need the lyrics to understand the meaning of the song, just check it out: 'Jurk- niemand- versie 2', I like the song while I usually hate Dutch music!**

**Anyhow, I'm slowly getting back to writing, as I have been on a short hiatus for a while. So why not start with a one shot?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I really hope you could review, because that would mean a lot to me.**

**Ya ne.**


End file.
